The Other One
by Wonderless Angel
Summary: "Kendall, I'm just tired of this! I like being known and I hate doing things in secret! I'm just tired of being used…" I ran my fingers through my curly red hair, "You don't know how it feels to be the guy on the side."


_Okay so there's a chance this story will not be actually completed… I am telling you so you want g- __Hold on… Wait a minute. This is a One-Shot xD. Um, Ignore this part right here…_

_I'm telling you now, the characters will be slightly OOC. Yes, I know I should be working on and give you guys the rest of A Butt Kicking Reunion but I've seen so many Kindall fanfic with Kendall being sad about her one-sided situation even while she was with Ronaldo (assuming). I wanted to do how Kick feels and maybe it would help speed up my writing process._

* * *

It's 4 a.m. and I couldn't sleep. So I had decided to take a stroll around the park. And because I didn't need anyone who know to find me out here (Why they are out here, I would never know), I decided instead of my usually Jumpsuit, I would wear a red and white checkered button up shirt with a yellow tee underneath and some ripped jeans. I took off my helmet, she needed a new coat and replaced her with my old hat (The same one from exposed).

I looked up in the sky, gazing upon the moon and stars, frowning. This is so unfair. Why have I, Kick Buttowski, soon to be the most famous stunts-man ever, am force to be in a cliché position such as this…

The reason why I'm here and can't sleep is because of … _her_. At first, she was a bratty little bookworm but _now_… It doesn't make any sense. Right, now I am just a 13 year old boy. I shouldn't be feeling this or going through with the type of stuff I am.

I felt something tugged my shirt. I didn't even have to turn to know who it was: _Her_. I starred into her chocolate brown eyes and I saw a few things in there I didn't really see because of my anger: Confusion, Anger, Passion, and the most newest… Lust. I pretty sure my eyes were giving off the very same emotions.

I'm so conflicted right now. Kendall and I have been doing this everyday for the past week, every since we got our hands unstuck. "Why?…" I need to know, why do we keep on doing this. Why won't she just leave him for me?

"Why what?" She gently kisses me on the cheek. Either she is playing dumb or she is just to focus on the inevitable. I sighed and put my hands on both of her shoulders.

"Why, Kendall? Why do we always have to meet at this time of night? Why can't I go over to your house like a regular human being? Why are you still with Ronaldo?…" I let her go and she looks deep into my soul, like she was searching for why I am saying this now. "Why do we still have to pretend we hate each other when…"

I felt like tears were coming out of my eyes but I stopped them. Kick Buttowski cries over no girl. I poked out my chest and turn away.

"Kendall, I'm just tired of this! I like being known and I hate doing things in secret! I'm just tired of being used…" I ran my fingers through my curly red hair, "You don't know how it feels to be the guy on the side."

When I didn't hear an answer from her I started to walk back home. She grabbed my left arm. "Kendall, I said-" I turned around to look at her. This is the first time today I actually got a good look of her and not her eyes.

She looked kinda look like how I felt: A mess. Her hair was put into a messy bun. She had dark circles under her eyes like she had been thinking over this just like me, her eyes are now red from crying just a few seconds ago.

I know what you guys are thinking, Kendall? Crying? Nahh but you haven't seen these different sides of her like I have the past few days.

I have seen the regular Kendall, the one that everyone has seen. But I have also seen the Awesome Kendall, the Angry Kendall, and the emotional Kendall. Now I know Anger is an emotion but her anger is slightly monstrous, so it has a category of it's own.

"_Clarence_," She said my name meekly. Oh, how I hate that name… It just doesn't say 'Awesome'. Lately, I get a completely different feeling when Kendall says it… My heart feels like it's going to break my rib cage and my stomach feels like it has butter- no moths in it. Butterflies aren't too extreme, but back to Kendall.

"Yes, _Kendall_?" I moaned her name out. Not from pleasure but because we both know what she is going to say.

"About your question… I don't know." I face palmed. We both know the answer and I hate it when she stalls. I gave her the 'Now-you-know-Flipping-Well' face and she finally sighs.

"Okay, okay," She sniffed and tried to straighten her hair, "_Kick_, it's just that I'm with _Ronaldo_…"

Ronaldo... I just don't understand how she could possibly still be with him after all the things she did with me. Heck, she even put on her locker 'I heart K.B.' and unless he had some extra initials that had KB in it, I'm pretty sure she is into me.

If only I had been more nicer to her father and finally had the guts to admit my feelings to her, we wouldn't need to be out here doing this. She also plays apart of this fiasco too...

"But yet you still kissed me before, TWICE," I emphasis, "And on his birthday too and everyday this week as well…" I crossed my arms. She frowns.

"Kick, you know how much I hate being out in public!" She wraps her arms around my waist. "Kick, we are just so opposite. Everyone expects me to be with Ronaldo and be happy and hate you for the rest of my life…" She starts crying, "But I don't want that…" *sniffs* "I want-"

I cut her off. "And I don't want to hear this. If you don't want to be with him and you want to be with me, then why not?" She lets go of my waist and balled up her fist. "It's not that simple! I am suppose to be this 'perfect girl' who is suppose to do everything right and make everyone proud of me! I can't be like you and throw caution to the wind."

It was my turn to ball up my fist. "What do you mean you can't? What do you think you are doing right now! Hanging out with me, being friendly with me, at the middle of night no less. You are just making up excuses!" Every single thing I listed was breaking the rules towards our hate relationship yet she is breaking them. If she could throw caution to the wind for this, who knows how more awesome she could be. She gasp.

"Me? Making up excuses? Well if you hadn't started this argument, we wouldn't be mad right now!" And here we go again: If she gets thrown under the bus, well she is bringing me with her.

"And if you would have never started our love and hate fight. We could possible be able to be in public!" Her eyes became soft and she rubbed she tears out of her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry that I started it. But we are here, this is right now…" She gets closer to me, hugging me from the back. "Let's just have our fun now and worry later." She slow kissed me on the cheek, going closer as she made another kiss, and stopped when she got to my lips.

This was my relationship cycle with her: Argue in public, plan about what we are going to do at night on the walkie-talkie, wait until 3 or 4 then come to the park, we start flirting, I ask her to leave him, she gives me bull excuses, I get mad, then she gets mad, I calm down, and she promises to make it all better and we start kissing, then next day everything was the same as before.

"So?…" I could pull away, I could tell her no, I could just leave her right here and right now. But will that really solve our problem. No matter what she does, no matter how mad she makes me… I always come back. Even when she makes fun of me during daylight. I will come back.

I have a serious problem and I need some help. I didn't even realize I was starring off into space until she said something. "Kick, you're crying…" Not a second later she, wipe some tears off of my cheek and I looked at her lips. Oh how I seriously wanted to kiss them, so I did. After a while of kissing her, I stopped and asked: "Will things be different today?" We both know the answer.

"I don't know, but I promise: I'll try…" I sighed and I turned around and started hugging her.

"I really like you Kick." I heard her mumble while she run her hands through my hair.

"I really like you too, Kendall." I knew I was too young to say the 'L-word' and besides, I know if I say it then she will too and I'm not very confident that she does. I kissed her on the forehead. "You promise?" She nods her head. I reluctantly let her go.

We know she isn't going to make it better, her father hates me. I constantly mess up his yard, sometimes wreck his car, and I always argue with his daughter. So of course, if she did get with me, he wouldn't stand for it. He might forbid her from seeing and dating me or worse, make her move with her mother.

When I first asked her why her mother is in another city. She said that they had devoiced and she moved to live with her new husband. I asked her why their relationship didn't work. She had said that her father was all into his job and not really into her mother: She secretly started dating another man. A more fun and adventurous man. After a while of them dating in secret, her father had found out and the rest is history.

I then asked her was she okay. She shrugged and told me. "Sometimes this kind of stuff happens in a relationship, you just have to learn when to let go. The thing that scares my father is that I already look a whole lot like her, he just hopes that I don't take after her either." That is another reason why he would hate for me to be with her. She could be with a smart and successful person: Like Ronaldo. Someone that reminds him of him. And not with a fun and Adventurous person like me. Like mother, like daughter.

There was an peaceful silence and I watch her bite her bottom lip and twirl the end of her green night gown. I smiled and kiss her on the forehead. "See you, tomorrow."

"Don't you mean today?" She stopped biting her lip and scratched her head. That's Kendallnese for 'you too'. I walked away and let her have the last word for right now.

_Sometimes, I just wish that everything could go our way._

_But I know that will never happen._

We went home and went to sleep. I woke up around 11 am, which my alarm was set to. I got up and went outside, to see Gunther was just about to knock on the door.

He gives me a smile and shows me his blue prints for a new stunt. It pays to be best friends with a stunt coordinator, I just wish he would go on the ride with me most of the time.

"Come on Kick, I have some of the materials at my home." He started skipping ahead of me. Hopefully, this stunt will help me forget my situation with _her. _

"Watch out, Kick, Kendall is coming over." Wait, that strange… She hasn't done this the other last days. Maybe she is actually keeping her promise. That's what I thought until I saw her holding hands with Ronaldo. I felt my heart drop as always whenever it involves her.

Why do I keep making myself feel miserable when I can just end this right now? Oh yeah, I know why… Because I'm addicted to her.

These are things a 13 year old boy shouldn't experience. I kept my cool and looked at them as Ronaldo glared at me.

"What are you doing, Buttowski? Planning on doing some stupid stunt that will most likely get yourself killed? Why not be rational, like us, and find love?" I looked over towards Kendall who was giving Ronaldo an unsure look.

"If being awesome is awesome, then I don't wanna be rational. Besides, I only have 1 true love." Kendall did a light gasp. Not loud enough for Ronaldo to care about but loud enough for me to hear. I know I could just confess everything now, I have to, I just have to-

"And that one true love is being an daredevil." I gave them my signature pose. I know Kendall looking like her head could have blown up but in a moment later she became calm.

"You mean being a narcissistic stub of an attention seeker." Wow, kind of harsh Kendall. So I'm guessing this is the beginning of the cycle of our fwb: Frenemies with Benefits.

"So now the Fun Cadets are trying to gang up on me? Well, I thought you get days off when you're not in school, but I'm aiming that you guys are trying to get a promotion to the Anti-Fun Police?" Well since she is doing this, I might as well play along.

"We don't have enough time for this, we are going to miss our appointment." Ronaldo grab Kendall's hand and walked away. Kendall turns around and gives me a wink before looking forward and disappearing out of sight.

"Kick," I turned to Gunther who had saw what Kendall did. "What was that about?"

I frown and shrugged. "I wish I could tell you buddy," We started walking towards his house. "I wish I could tell you."

* * *

"Kick," I was in my bed, sleeping.. well not anymore. I looked around to find my walkie-talkie.

"Yes, Kendall?" I should have known not to have answer that but I can't help it. We both know that I will always come back until she changes her mind. I can't help it, I'm addicted...

"Same time as yesterday?" I nodded but then remembered she was over the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah..." I disconnected the walkie-talkie. I placed my body on the edge of the bed, put my elbows on my knees and dug my head in my heads.

...You just don't know how it feels to be _The Other One._

* * *

_So how you think? I would love an review…_

_Sorry about the grammar mistakes and as I told you, they were going to be very OOC. And before you ask: No, no this does not hint anything towards BKR (Butt Kicking Reunion)... Well I don't think so. I haven't thought that far along yet._

_This is perhaps the longest thing I have ever written. It took me about 2 days to do…_

_But now I can finally focus on my other Fanfiction because this wouldn't leave me alone until I had finish it._

_Hope you enjoy it and please be sure to review and read my other one._

_See you later. _


End file.
